spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Luigi
Note: This character is not a power-up of Luigi. Chaos Luigi is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Season 2. History/Background Information After the events of Super Paper Mario, before Mr. L disappeared from reality, he was split into 2 beings: Mr. L and Chaos Luigi, both of which disappeared, though Chaos Luigi somehow managed to escape that fate. Chaos Luigi wasen't the current person he is today: It all started In Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, Chaos Luigi didn't knew who he was so he wandered around the Beanbean Kingdom, eventually he found a barn we're he was found unconcious. 3 hours later he was found by Bean and his wife Bean(since they don't have specific names just Bean), Bean and Bean were really kind to him and decided to let him live with them Chaos decided to repay their kindness by found the chores and helping them administrate the barn. Bean and Bean refused deciding not to take advante of Chaos, but Chaos insisted though, he had to repay their kidness someway and what better way than to help them in their barn. Five years has pass and Bean and Bean have trated Chaos like he was their son, Chaos also trated them like the loving parents he never had. Once in a while Chaos would spent the night talking about his opportunity to travel around the world since that was Chaos biggest dream, Bean also told Chaos that he is not needed anymore and that the barn would prostpet without him. Chaos wasen't sure about leaving but he decided to go anyways, after a Handshake and a hug goodbye by Bean and his wife Chaos left. On his journey Chaos was assaulted by some thugs, after a brutal beating and left for dead Chaos vow to become stronger. Limping around, cover in blood and half-concious Chaos mindessdly found himself on a dojo were he met with the a Martial Arts Master named Sairento Ken who welcomed him and healed. After a long explanation to Sairento Ken on how the thugs brutally beating him and left him to die on the streets and he also explained how he vowed become stronger to protect him and his beloved ones. Sairento Ken had a thoughfull look on his face before he deciced to teach Chaos the art of Ansatsuken The Art of the Murder Fist . He knows that he hasn't reached his full potential, so, he still trains harder to become more powerful. What people don't know is that Chaos Luigi is the opposite counterpart of Mr. L; since Mr. L was bad, Chaos Luigi is good. He is said to be one of the new heroes of the Been Kingdom and he will risk his life to save even the most innocent civilians from evil forces. Personality Because he is Mr. L's opposite counterpart, Chaos Luigi is gentle and looks at the positive aspects moments. He has good reflexes, being able to dodge a bullet without hesitation. He's a very trustworthy person and always looks out for his friends. If he sees a friend or a person he quickly dashes to help without asking questions. He can also be very helpful in an all-out battle or a team battle. Yet despite being all hi's caring he's been living a past with dark gruesome moments. He was whitness death,rape,blood and loss. All of this being hidden by the world, by wearing a mask of happiness and caring. Powers/Abilities His abilities include the lightning shot, the hammer of fury, telekinesis, and he can detect auras from far distances. He can also expell evil souls and spirits from animals and people. Season 2 Trivia *﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Hero Fan Characters